Circe Luna
) |lugar_nacimiento = Monterrey |familiares = Héctor Moreno (esposo) |ocupacion = Locutora |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Circe Luna es una locutora, actriz, directora y profesora de doblaje mexicana. Trayectoria Circe comenzó en radio a muy corta edad en un programa de corte infantil, siguio con estudios de Ballet en el Ballet de Coyoacán posteriormente cursó en CADAC (Centro de Arte Dramático) diversos cursos formativos en Teatro, estudió la carrera de Drama en EE. UU, en Wilkes College, estudío Arquitectura y Urbanismo en la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM), y mientras evaluaba unos presupuestos encontró los directorios de las empresas de doblaje. Con sus estudios de actuación en México y Estados Unidos llegó a las empresas de doblaje siendo aceptada de inmediato comenzando así una carrera que de momento lleva 16 años. Circe Luna es conocida por interpretar a Pan, la nieta de Son Goku en Dragon Ball Z y GT, a Sora Takenouchi en Digimon Adventure y Digimon 02, a Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion, a Belldandy en ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! y a Para Para y Sailor Star Healer en Sailor Moon. Así mismo se le conoce por interpretar a Paige Matthews en Hechiceras y a Chloe Sullivan en Smallville. Es la nueva voz de Piolín en los Looney Tunes y de Diego, en Go, Diego, Go!. Dió cursos de doblaje en la Ciudad de México en el centro de capacitacion "Ruff HD" ubicado en la delegación Coyoacan. thumb Filmografía Películas Maggie Gyllenhaal * Más extraño que la ficción - Ana Pascal (2006) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Giselle Levy (2006) * La casa de los Babys - Jennifer (2003) Marley Shelton * El último beso - Arianna (2006) * Por culpa de un beso - Rebecca (2002) * Amor a colores - Margaret (1998) Maggie Grace * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Allegra Avila (2007) * Terror en la niebla - Elizabeth Williams (2005) Christina Applegate * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad - Alicia Valco (2004) * La cosa más dulce - Courtney (2002) Kirsten Dunst * Pequeños guerreros - Christy Fimple (1998) * Con todo el corazón - Bonnie (1997) Otros: * Contando a mis ex - Daisy Darling (Ari Graynor) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Tara (Sharni Vinson) (2011) * Arthur - Voces adicionales (2011) * De amor y otras adicciones - Helen Randall (Natalie Gold) (2010) * El cisne negro - Galina (Kristina Anapau) (2010) * Los niños estan bién - Sasha (Zosia Mamet) (2010) * ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago - Daphne Blake (Kate Melton) (2010) * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Sandy West (Stella Maeve) (2010) * Nunca me abandones - Ruth (Keira Knightley) (2010) * Los recolectores - Carol (Carice van Houten) (2010) * La Chica de mis Sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Envy Adams (Brie Larson) (2010) * Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final - Avery Whitbourne (Rachele Brooke Smith) (2009) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Mary (Elise Ivy) (2009) * Miss Marzo - Crystal (Tanjareen Martin) (2009) * ¡Vamos por las chicas! - Agy (Julianna Guill) (2009) * Alocada obsesión - Reportera 1 (Stephanie Venditto) (2009) * Difícil de romper - Clarice Clark (Taraji P. Henson) (2009) * Terminator: La salvación - Blair Williams (Moon Bloodgood) (2009) * Una niñera inolvidable - Ben (Uriah Shelton) (2009) * Diabólica tentación - Voces adicionales (2009) * Todo sobre las mujeres - Annie (Jill Flint) (2008) * El luchador - Voces adicionales (2008) * Rápido y fogoso - Mary (Alice Greczyn) (2008) * Definitivamente, tal vez - Anne (Annie Parisse) (2008) * El juego del miedo V - Brit (Julie Benz) (2008) * Quiero robarme a la novia - Voces adicionales (2008) * Cloverfield: Monstruo - Elizabeth "Beth" McIntyre (Odette Yustman) (2008) * El diario de los muertos - Mary (Tatiana Maslany) (2007) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Tori (Shelby Adamowsky) (2007) * Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras - Devon (Alona Tal) (2007) * Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Sabina Pleasure (Sarah Bolger) (2007) * Las horas perdidas - Starla Von Luft (Michele Durrett) (2006) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada - Winnie (Marcy Rylan) (2006) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Tía Sophie (Shirley Henderson) (2006) * Pasión y baile 2 - Candy (Tré Armstrong) (2006) * Plan de vuelo - Stephanie (Kate Beahan) (2005) * Veneno - Eden (Agnes Bruckner) (2005) * La cueva - Charlie (Piper Perabo) (2005) * Orgullo y prejuicio - Jane Bennet (Rosamund Pike) (2005) * Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo - Penelope (Felicia Day) (2004) * Padre soltero - Enfermera 1 (Jada Copeland Goodman) (2004) * La isla maldita - Nicole Willis (Patricia Velasquez) (2004) * La terminal - Nadia (Rini Bell) (2004) * Euroviaje censurado - Mieke (Jessica Boehrs) (2004) * Criaturas salvajes 2 - Brittney Havers (Susan Ward) (2004) * La guardería de papá - Regina King (Kim Hinton) (2003) * Ladrón por accidente - Noreen (Tammy Blanchard) (2002) * El Aro - Rachel Keller (Naomi Watts) (2002) * En cuerpo y alma: La Historia de Marilyn Bell - Joan (Amy Sloan) (2001) * No más sexo - Alice Stoddard (Tricia Vessey) (2001) * Dulces y peligrosas - Kansas Hill (Mena Suvari) (2001) * El doctor y las mujeres - Marilyn (Liv Tyler) (2000) * Don Quijote - Antonia (Amelia Warner) (2000) * ¿Dónde quedó el amor? - Novalee Nation (Natalie Portman) (2000) * ¿Quién no mató a Mona? - Ellen Rash (Neve Campbell) (2000) * Aquí en la Tierra - Vanessa (Jessica Stier) (2000) * Triunfos robados - Jenelope (Natina Reed) (2000) * Sophie - Julia (Paula Malcomson) (2000) * En su vida: John Lennon - Cynthia Lennon (Gillian Kearney) (2000) * Divinas tentaciones - Debbie (Catherine Lloyd Burns) (2000) * Una difícil decisión - Myra Naidell (Lisa Jakub) (1999) * Carrie 2: La ira - Monica Jones (Rachel Blanchard) (1999) * Cocodrilo - Mayra (Mariska Hargitay) (1999) * Héroes fuera de órbita - Holister (Jonathan Feyer) (1999) * Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho - Hada azul (Gemma Gregory) (1999) * Revancha - Perla (Lucy Liu) (1999) * Inocencia interrumpida - Janet Webber (Angela Bettis) (1999) * Cinderelmo - Princesa (Keri Russell) (1999) * Los muchachos no lloran - Lana Tisdel (Chloë Sevigny) (1999) * Inocencia robada - Alice Marano (Claire Danes) (1999) * Ojos bien cerrados - Marion Nathanson (Marie Richardson) (1999) * Bromas que matan - Brenda (Tatyana Ali) (1999) * Hechizo de amor - Kylie Owens (Evan Rachel Wood) (1998) * Perturbados - Lindsay Clark (Katharine Isabelle) (1998) (Redoblaje) * La fiesta de la familia Addams - Merlina Addams (Nicole Fugere) (1998) * El gran Simon - Simon Birch (Ian Michael Smith) (1998) * Correo expreso - Kimberly Jasney (Christine Taylor) (1998) * Alicia a través del espejo - Alice (Kate Beckinsale) (1998) * Entre nosotras - Momo Haines (Merritt Wever) (1998) * Music from Another Room - Irene (Jane Adams) (1998) * Sally Marshall no es una alienígena - Pip Lawson (Helen Neville) (1998) * Desayunando con Einstein - Marlena (Jessica Bowman) (1998) * Si yo hubiera... - Anna (Zara Turner) (1998) * Buena Hamburguesa - Monique (Shar Jackson) (1997) * Una llamada para recordar - Amy Miller (Ingrid Kavelaars) (1997) * Scream 2 - Cici Cooper (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (1997) * Un papá de sobra - Nikki Trainor (Haylie Johnson) (1997) * 36 horas para morir - Kim Stone (Kim Cattrall) (1997) * El niño carnicero - Virgen Maria (Sinéad O'Connor) (1997) * Partes privadas - Esposa en auto (Carrie Flaska) (1997) * Loca escuela del desorden - Julie Rubels (Natasha Gregson Wagner) (1996) * Sueño en un cadillac - Mandy (Erika Eleniak) (1995) * Un detective en el kinder - Señora Sullivan (Jayne Brook) (1990) (Redoblaje) * Nieve caliente - Lori (Darlene Vogel) (1990) Películas Animadas Carolyn Lawrence * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Cindy Vortex * Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum - Cindy Vortex * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour - Cindy Vortex Otros: * Delgo - Kyla * Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Poderosa/Power Girl * Lego Las aventuras de Clutch Powers - Peg Mooring * ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! - Madeline Dinkley * La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Natalie * Todos contra los Ed's - May * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Ducky * Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales * Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime * Digimon: La película - Sora Takenouchi / Gabumon * Sakura Card Captors: La Carta Sellada - Rika Sasaki * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - Hada de las inyecciones * Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Kurumi * Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro - Okaney Money Dollar * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku - Celipa Anime *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Rei Ayanami (Doblaje Original) *Dragon Ball Z - Ireza / Pan / Sidonia / Laan (un cap) / Niño aldeano que antes no podía ver (un cap) *Dragon Ball GT - Pan *Sailor Moon - Sailor Star Healer / Para-Para *Digimon - Sora Takenouchi / Tsunomon / Gabumon *Digimon Adventure 02 - Sora Takenouchi / Gabumon *Bakugan - Tigrerra / Miyoko Kuso *009-1 - Mylenne Hoffman/ Agente 009-1 *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Kinoko / Momotaro *Dr. Slump 2 - Momotaro / Kinoko Sarada *Yakumo Tatsu - Yasuko Fuzuchi *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Serenity Wheeler / Princesa Adina *¡Oh, mi diosa! - Belldandy *Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas - Belldandy *Sakura Card Captors - Rika Sasaki *Kitaro - Niña gato / Neko Musume *Cowboy Bebop - Estela Banaro / Mei Ba *La leyenda de Ellcia - Sara *Magical Doremi - Profesora Yuki *Samurai Champloo - Sarah *MegaMan NT Warrior - Maylu Sakurai *Candidato para diosa - Lina Fujimura *Nadja del mañana - Rita Rossi *Soul Hunter - Wakki *Hamtaro - Juanita *Hajime no Ippo - Reiko *Bleach - Compañera de Momo *Naruto - Onbu *Monkey Typhoon - Susy *Zatch Bell - Sherry Bellmont *Shaman King - Shalona *Blue Seed - Ryoko Takeuchi *Cybercat Kurochan - Nana *Cyborg 009 - Lina *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Mayumi Kino *Corrector Yui - Ante *Agent Aika - Rion Aida *Mirmo Zibang - Kaede Minami *Burn Up Excess - Maya Jingu *Gulliver Boy - Chica (ep. 1) *Alita ángel de combate - Alita *La máquina del tiempo - Yuri Arama *Robots Ninja - Fransua Radorio Series Animadas * Caillou - Caillou (2.ª voz) * Go, Diego, Go! - Diego (2.ª voz) * Rocket Power - Sherry (2.ª voz) * Ben 10: fuerza alienígena - Sandra Tennyson (2.ª voz) * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Sandra Tennyson * Crash Canyon - Sarah * Ed, Edd y Eddy - May * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Brenda, Hot Dog Water, Lilitht * Generador Rex - Claire / 5 * Arturo - Fern Walters / Nadine * La escuela del rino volador - Ruby Diamante * El mundo de Quest - Anna Maht * Fútbol callejero - Victoria * Pollo Robot - Sailor Moon * Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Piolín * El show de los Looney Tunes - Piolín * La tropa Goofy - Pistola Pata * Hora de aventura - Penny * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América - Vocera en Washington * Locos dieciséis - Chrissy * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Cindy Vortex * El laboratorio de Dexter - LeeLee * Rugrats crecidos - Rachel / Kimi Finster (algunos caps.) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Bombón (algunos caps.) * Grafitos - Stacy Stickler (algunos caps.) * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Voces adicionales * Soy la Comadreja - Voces adicionales * La Vaca y el Pollito - Voces adicionales * Un show más - Voces adicionales, Margarita. Series de TV Raven Goodwin *Glee - Sheila *New Girl - Desiree Julie Gonzalo *Nikita (2010) - Jill Morelli *Castle - Madison Queller Otros: * Hechiceras - Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan) * Smallville - Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) * Dos hombres y medio - Zoe (Sophie Winkleman) * Los guerreros wasabi - Joan (Brooke Dillman) * Hart of Dixie - Lemon Breeland (Jaime King) * Sobrenatural - Ruby (Katie Cassidy) * Hermanos rebeldes - Payton Sawyer (Hilarie Burton) * Everwood - Amy Abbot (Emily VanCamp) * No culpes al koala - Kate King (Basia A'Hern) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Taylor Townsend (Autumn Reeser) * Blanco humano - ILSA Pucci (Indira Valma) * Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Juez Donna Stanton (Sharon Morris) (Temp 2 Cap 12) (2010) * Regénesis - Caroline Morrison (Maxim Roy) * Alias - Kelly Peyton (Amy Acker) * The Gates - Lexie Wade (Rachel DiPillo) * Roswell - Isabel Evans (Katherine Heigl) * Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Stephanie "Steph" Woodcock (Kat Foster) * Private Practice - Dra. Charlotte King (KaDee Strickland) * Drake & Josh - Susan (Ashley Drane) / Tori (Torrey DeVitto) * Popular - Nicole (Tammy Lynn Michaels) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Daphne Landry (Ashley Jones) * Good Guys: Detectives por error - Holly (Kayla Mae Maloney) * Las travesuras de mi hermana - Samantha Gray (Chelsea Brummet) * A todo ritmo - Angie (Meagan Holder) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Dana (Maribeth Monroe) * Las aventuras de Merlín - Morgana (Katie McGrath) * Hermana, hermana - Denisse Mondello (Ana Slotky) * Primo Skeeter - Nina Jones (Meagan Good) * Tiempos inolvidables - Nina Pepperman (Rebecca Berstein) (4ta. temp.) * Papás inesperados - Beth Cox (Bianca Kajlich) * CSI: Miami - Calleigh Duquesne (Emily Procter) * La esposa ejemplar - Sarah (Jeanine Serralles) * White Collar: Cuello blanco - Veronica Naylon (Christine Evangelista) * La peor bruja - Jadu Wali (Harshna Brahmbhatt) (2ª voz) * El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (Beverley Mitchell) (2ª voz) * Julio César - Aurelia (Pamela Bowen) * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Donna Martin (Tori Spelling) (algunos cap) * Titanes - Laurie Williams (Josie Davis) * Laguna Beach - Lauren "LC" Conrad (Lauren Conrad) * Mildred Pierce - Voces adicionales * Wild On! - Voces adicionales * Medium - Voces adicionales * Sunny, entre estrellas - Voces adicionales * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales * Códigos de familia - Jolene (Christine Evangelista) (Temp 1 Cap 11) * Tocado por un ángel - Gloria (Valerie Bertinelli) (algunos capítulos) Telenovelas Brasileñas Flávia Alessandra * Dos caras - Alzira * Alma gemela - Cristina * El color del pecado - Lena * El beso del vampiro - Lívia * Puerto de los Milagros - Lívia Proença Mel Lisboa * Siete pecados - Carla * La presencia de Anita - Anita * Como una ola - Lenita Otros: * El clon - Telminha (Thaís Fersoza) * Lazos de familia - Paty (Juliana Silveira) * Belleza pura - Gleyce (Ellen Rocche) * Isaura, la esclava - Malvina Cunha Almeida (Maria Ribeiro) * Mujeres apasionadas - Vidinha (Júlia Almeida) * Chocolate con pimienta - Camélia (Keruse Bongiolo) * Tiempos inolvidables - Nina Pepperman (Rebecca Berstein) * Cuento encantado - Antonia Cabral (Luiza Valdetaro) Dramas Coreanos * El fénix - Lee Ji Eun (Lee Eun Joo) * Una joya en el palacio - Dama Choi (Kyeon Mi Ri) * Educando a la princesa - Yoon Hee-soong (Dan Ji) Videojuegos * Halo 3: ODST - Capitana Dare (Tricia Helfer) * Gears of War 3 - Alicia Valera (Laura Bailey) Dirección de doblaje * Crash Canyon * Best Friends Forever * Hora de aventura (temp. 3-4: hasta ep. 45) * Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S. A. (temp. 2-) * Up All Night * La oficina (algunos capítulos) * American Girl * Frenzy Radio *En 1979 hasta 1983 participa como talento en el programa de Radio Infantil "Sube y Baja"por XHPP Radio Educación. *En 1997-2002 conduce en el programa de Silvia Roche "Mausimania" como la ratona Molli Mausi por la XEW *En 2008 condujo para Matsa Web Radio un programa de dos horas llamado "Animal Fan". Enlaces Externos *Entrevista a Circe Luna *Blog de Circe Luna *Perfil en Voice123 *I am a Voice123.com voice actor Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje